Mystery In Amefuto High School Clubs
by Mayumi Koyuki
Summary: bagaimana jadinya kalau seluruh anggota tim amefuto di jepang terkena teror pembunuhan berantai? siapa pelakunya? dan bagaimana nasib liburan The Investigating Team? akankah mereka terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan ini? RnR please! my first xover!/HIATUS untuk waktu yang cukup lama!/DISCONTINUED!
1. The Game Is About To Begin

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 and Persona 4 Series Xovers**~~**

**~~**Mystery in Amefuto High School Clubs**~~**

**~~**I Don't Own Eyeshield 21 and Persona 4**~~**

**~~**Story by Mayu-chan and Pie-kun**~~**

**~~**Warning! Gaje, OOC, OC, abal, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre: romance, crime, adventure, fantasy, horror, friendship, humor, parody, drama**~~**

**~~**Don't Like, Don't Read, man!**~~**

* * *

><p>Mayu: Yak! Ini adalah xover pertamaku sepanjang masa, dan aku mencoba membuat suatu cerita yang menyangkut <em>Investigating Team<em> di Persona 4! XD Dah lama aku berencana untuk membuat xover ini, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang! Hohoho... T.T Dan terima kasih untuk Pie-kun yang sudah mau menyumbangkan ide! XD

Pie: tak masalah... *stay cool*

Mayu: aaah, Pie-kun emang selalu keren! *blushing*

Pie: _stop babbling around, and hurry with the story_...

Mayu: _okay_.. ==" _and anyways_, aku tak akan menggunakan bahasa Inggris disini, jadi mohon maaf karena _grammar_ saya masih acak2an.. XDv

Pie: bukannya bahasa inggrismu dapat 97 di rapot?

Mayu: *bekep mulut pie* err.. hahaha, _here's the story_! XDD

Pie: *memberontak*

Mayu: err, oh iya! Disini, Seta Souji kupanggil Souji yah~ XD

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_pada suatu malam..._*

"Hah, lelah sekali rasanya berlatih terus seharian ini..." ujar seorang laki-laki dengan seragam amefuto bernuansa biru laut, Shun Kakei.

_**BRUK**_

Kakei merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya yang empuk.

"Apa malam ini aku akan sendirian lagi? Huft, bosan... seharusnya aku meminta Mizumachi untuk menemaniku disini lagi malam ini... hah, ya sudahlah..."

Kakei pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Menyegarkan diri setelah latihan memang selalu jadi pilihan terbaik.

*_10 menit kemudian..._*

"Ahh, segar rasanya..." ujar Kakei sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Tiba-tiba...

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Hahh... siapa yang mengetuk pintu malam-malam begini?"

Kakei membuka pintu..

_**KREK...**_

"Hng? Anda kan yang waktu i-!

_**DOR! DOR!**_

-tu..."

_**BRUK!**_

...

...

"Hmm..."

...

"Hmhmhmhmhm... hahahahaha! _The game is on the way_..."

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_pagi harinya..._*

**TIIINNNUUUNNN TIIINNUUNN**

Mobil ambulan dan polisi nampak berada di sebuah rumah kecil di dekat SMA Kyoshin.

"KAKKKEEEIIIIIIIII!" teriak salah seorang kerabat Kakei, pria dengan tinggi yang menjulang, dan berambut kuning, Kengo Mizumachi.

Nampaknya ia sangat terpukul.

"Tenanglah Mizu, sabar! Tabahkan hatimu!" ujar salah seorang temannya.

Mizumachi nampak sangat terpukul atas kejadian ini.

Nampak hampir semua anggota tim amefuto yang lain berada di lokasi kejadian juga. Bahkan Shinryuuji pun hadir disana. Meski hanya Agon, Unsui, dan Ikkyu.

"Bodoh sekali si sampah itu... mati dengan cara yang tidak elit!" celetuk Agon tanpa dosa.

"Sst! Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu, Agon!" tegur Unsui.

"Tapi bagaimana pun, setiap manusia akan menghadapi kematiannya. Bahkan dengan cara seperti ini." Ujar Ikkyu dengan bijaknya.

Tim Seibu juga datang ke lokasi.

"Benar-benar berita duka. Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa..." sahut seorang pria dengan topi koboinya, Kid.

Pria besar disampingnya, Tetsuma, hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali, dia harus pergi disaat turnamen musim gugur akan segera dimulai..." sahut pria berambut putih, Riku.

"Iya, kau benar..." ujar Kid dengan tatapan agak sedih.

Mungkin karena mereka tak akan bertemu Kakei lagi di lapangan seperti biasa.

Suasana nampak sangat buruk saat itu.

**~~**case on the way**~~**

~ruang klub amefuto Deimon~

Mamori duduk di sofa. Tidak, kali ini ia sedang tak semangat membersihkan ruang klub.

Begitu juga yang lain.

Baik, kecuali Hiruma...

"Kenapa kalian ini, anak-anak sialan? Tak usah sedih begitu!" sahut Hiruma. Mungkin di sisi lain, dia juga merasakan 'sedikit' kehilangan akan musuhnya di lapangan.

"Hiruma... apa kau... tidak merasakan ada yang aneh?" tanya Mamori. Otomatis, semua anggota klub memperhatikannya.

"Maksud Kakak apa?" tanya Suzuna heran.

"Ya.. entahlah.. maksudku, rasanya ada ganjal dengan kematian Kakei... ada darah di sekitar perutnya, dan ada lubang juga. Berarti, dia ditembak bukan? Polisi juga menemukan beberapa peluru. Tapi... kenapa harus Kakei yang dibunuh? Kakei kan orang baik-baik, kenapa dia dijadikan target? Apa menurut kalian penyebab pembunuhan Kakei?"

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, Manager Sialan.."

"Maksudmu, Hiruma?"

"Mungkin saja dia diluar bertingkah baik, tapi kita tak pernah tahu bagaimana sisi kehidupannya yang lain.."

Hiruma menunduk dalam.

"Mungkin saja, dia punya masalah pribadi dengan tersangka..."

"Hiruma..."

"Selain itu..."

Hiruma menatap seluruh wajah anggota Devil Bats satu per satu.

"Pembunuhan ini bukanlah urusan kita. Kita tak berhak ikut campur. Lebih baik kita serahkan saja pada polisi."

"Iya, kau benar." Mamori nampak mengerti apa maksud Hiruma. Begitu juga yang lain.

Semua menundukan wajahnya.

Memang, rasanya ada yang aneh, dan tak mungkin Kakei dibunuh tiba-tiba tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Mereka ingin menguak kebenaran, tapi jelas tak mungkin. Mereka tak mengerti akan kasus pembunuhan.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_sementara itu, di dalam sebuah pesawat..._*

"Hey, Yosuke! Itu coklat milikku, kembalikan!"

"Aku kan hanya memintanya sedikit, Chie! Jangan pelit!"

"Tapi itu kan coklat termahal di Inaba! Aku menghabiskan waktu dua minggu untuk membelinya! Dan itu adalah satu-satunya ukuran terbesar yang tersisa!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kalau sudah dimakan, pasti coklat ini tak akan ada lagi, dan pada akhirnya kau akan menabung dua minggu lagi untuk membelinya kembali, bukan?"

"Grrr, Yosuke! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku tak akan pernah mau duduk di sebelahmu lagi kalau bukan karena permainan konyol Teddie!"

"Ehem! Ada yang memanggilku?" sahut seorang pria tampan dengan bola mata biru safirnya, Teddie.

"Diamlah, Teddie! Ini semua gara-gara kau, jadi coklatku dihabiskan olehnya!" sahut Chie sambil menatap Yosuke dengan pandangan kubunuh-kau-nanti-!

"Hohoho, aku takut sekali, Chieee! Hahaha..." ejek Yosuke.

"Kau iniii..."

"Yeah, itulah Chie dan Yosuke. Kapan dan dimanapun, selalu berkelahi." Ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjangnya, Yukiko.

"Kau tahu? Aku sempat berpikir kalian berdua itu cocok!" sahut pria dengan tato tengkorak di lengannya, Kanji.

"A-apa? Aku dan Yosuke? TIDAK! Dia bukan tipeku! Cih.." Chie nampak mengelak, nampuk terlihat semburat pink di wajahnya.

"Ah, ayolaah.. jangan bercanda Kanji! Aku tak mungkin mau bersama gadis yang kasar seperti dia..." sahut Yosuke memanasi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil gadis kasar?"

"Naoto! Ya tentu saja kau, Chie!"

"Err.. ada yang memanggilku?" sahut wanita dengan topi di kepalanya, Naoto.

"Bukan, bukan kau, Naoto.." ujar Rise, sang artis terkenal di Inaba.

"Oh, kukira ada yang memanggilku..."

Rise yang duduk disamping seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abu, merasa heran dengan orang disebelahnya ini.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Kau tak mabuk kan?"

"Aku... tak apa.."

"Syukurlah... aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, Kak Souji! Karena kau terlihat diam dari tadi."

"Aku hanya menikmati pemandangan.."

"Hallooo, ini kan pesawat, pemandangannya mana ada yang menarik, Kak! Yang terlihat hanyalah gumpalan awan putih!"

"Tapi pemandangan itu menyejukkan hati.. perasaan ini terasa.. damai..."

"Hmm, kau benar.."

"Oh ya! Dan ngomong-ngomong, tujuan kita ke kota bernama Deimon ini, untuk liburan kan? Jadi, sudahkah kalian semua mempersiapkan perlengkapan wisata kalian?" sahut Yosuke dengan semangat yang menggebu.

Chie nampak mengotak ngatik tas miliknya.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah membawa cukup perlengkapan. Oh ya, terima kasih juga untuk sahabat Naoto yang tinggal disana! Dia sudah membayarkan semua biaya liburan kita, termasuk hotel untuk menginap!"

"Ah, tak masalah. Lagipula, temanku sendiri yang menawarkan. Dia memang orang kaya, dan dia bilang dia sudah terlalu banyak menampung uang. Dia sudah coba menghabiskan liburannya dengan banyak uang, tapi uang itu seakan tak pernah habis dari dompetnya. Jadi, dia berpikir untuk menawarkan liburan panjang padaku disana. Kupikir lagi, mengajak kalian mungkin akan menambah kesenangan tersendiri disana."

"Se-sebanyak itukah uang miliknya? Nampaknya dia orang terkaya di dunia.." Chie _sweatdrop _dengan suksesnya.

"Yah, mungkin tepat juga dibilang seperti itu. Terakhir kali aku berkunjung kesana, saat aku masih SMP... mungkin dia sudah terlihat agak dewasa..."

"Hahahaha! Oh iya! Siapa nama temanmu itu? Aku lupa!"

"Katsumi.."

"Oh yeah! Katsumi! Nampaknya dia lucu! Terlihat dari namanya! Hahaha!"

"Yeah, dia tidak lucu, tapi cukup kekanak-kanakan untuk seorang gadis remaja..."

"Apa mirip denganku?" celetuk Rise.

"Yeah, sifatnya cukup mirip.." pikir Naoto.

Yah, mungkin bukan mirip, tapi sama percis.

"Hey kawan! Kita hampir sampai di bandara! Ayo bersiap!" sahut Kanji sambil mempersiapkan barangnya.

"Woooohooooo, liburan, aku dataaaang!" sahut Rise penuh semangat.

Mereka pun membereskan barang-barang mereka, dan bersiap turun.

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_sementara itu..._*

"Tangkap ini, Monyet Sialan!" Hiruma memulai latihan dengan _passing_ andalannya.

"CATCH MAX!" Monta menangkap bola dengan cekatan seperti biasa.

"Yaaa~ kau hebat Monmon!" sahut Suzuna menyoraki dengan riang.

"Hahaha! Bukan masalah MAX!"

~di depan gerbang Deimon~

"Wah, sekolah ini cukup besar! Lebih besar dari Yasogami!" sahut Rise saat melihat SMA Deimon.

"Ini kota, kawan! Kau harus membiasakan diri!" sahut Yosuke.

"Ah ya, ini sih biasa untuk Souji dan Yosuke..." ujar Chie merasa diingatkan.

"Oh lihat itu!" Yukiko menunjuk ke arah anggota Devil Bats yang tengah berlatih. "Tangkapan yang luar biasa!"

"Lemparannya juga luar biasa!" sahut Teddie kagum.

"Woah, tak kusangka _American Football_ terkenal juga disini." Pikir Yosuke.

"Itu kan olah raga yang sudah cukup mendunia, jadi wajar saja.." ujar Souji _sweatdrop_.

"Hey, di Yasogami tak pernah ada yang bermain _American Football_! Jadi rasanya sudah lama juga aku tak melihat permainan ini! Hahaha..."

"Ini olah raga Yosuke, bukan permainan..."

"Apa bedanya? Bukankah sama saja? Sama-sama dimainkan?"

"Ah, terserah..."

Tiba-tiba...

_**SYUUUNG~**_

"Awas! Bolanya!" teriak Mamori dari lapangan.

"Hm?"

_**GREP!**_

...

"O-ow..? ini bola kalian?" tanya Souji setelah menangkap bola amefuto itu dengan SATU TANGANNYA.

Hiruma terbelalak. Begitu juga Monta dan yang lain. Bahkan Yosuke tercengang.

Hiruma menghampiri Souji dan yang lain.

"..."

"..."

Hiruma dan Souji tampak saling menatap dingin.

Hiruma meniup gelembung permen karet, dan Souji menyerahkan bolanya.

"Ini... bolamu..."

Hiruma tak segera mengambilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Souji datar.

"Tak ada..." Hiruma lekas mengambil bolanya dan kembali ke lapangan.

Nampak seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"P-pria yang menyeramkan..." pikir Rise gemetaran.

"Wow, kupikir setan hanya ada di duniaku!" sahut Teddie kagum (?).

"Yang ada di duniamu itu _Shadow, not Devil_!" ujar Kanji _sweatdrop_.

"Pria yang sangat misterius... dengan giginya yang runcing itu, dan telinga elf miliknya, benar-benar pas untuk mencerminkan kepribadiannya." Jelas Naoto yang selalu bertindak sesuai teori objektif.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih mengenai dia.. nampaknya dia bisa berbaur dengan mudah!" pikir Chie dengan polosnya.

Belum tahu dia Hiruma itu siapa dan bagaimana.

"Err, Chie, kurasa kau harus lebih hati-hati..." Yukiko nampaknya merasakan aura setan Hiruma.

"Pria yang menarik.." celetuk Souji tiba-tiba. Membuat yang lain kaget bukan main. Souji tertarik dengan Hiruma?

Err, bukan tertarik dalam artian yaoi tentunya.

"Hey, kau gila? Dia sangat menyeramkan, tapi kau malah tertarik?" Yosuke nampak heran seheran-herannya.

"Hey, tidakkah kalian lihat? Dia punya _skill_! _He has something different, guys_!" Souji nampak semangat.

"Yeah, mungkin ini tantangan untukmu juga? Karena kulihat, dari caramu menangkap bola tadi, kau nampak sudah handal sekali bermain _American Football_. Mungkin tak hanya menangkap, tapi juga _passing_!" Yosuke nampak agak kagum juga dengan aksi Souji tadi.

...

"Hey ya, Naotoo!"

"Ng? Ah, Katsumi!"

Naoto dan gadis yang bernama Katsumi itu nampak saling berpelukan sesaat.

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu, Katsumi! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik, Naoto! Woaw, teman yang kau bawa anyak sekali! Uangku pasti habis kalau begini! Terima kasih ya! Hahaha!"

Yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"A...hahahaha.. t-tak masalah..."

"Hm? Siapa pria yang tampan itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Itu, yang membawa _headset_ di lehernya!"

"Oh, dia Yosuke. Yosuke Hanamura. Jangan katakan padaku, kau mulai menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama..."

"Oooow, _he's so cute_!"

"Err... jadi, kapan kita akan ke hotel? Kami harus segera istirahat..."

"Eh? Oh iya! Ayo, ikut aku!"

Mereka diajak Katsumi masuk ke dalam mobil mewah dengan panjang mobil yang... entahlah, saking panjangnya, author malas menghitungnya.

*kembali ke lapangan...*

"Siapa laki-laki itu ya? Dia nampak hebat dalam menangkap bola!" pikir Mamori sambil membagikan handuk dan minuman.

"Yaa~ dia bahkan menangkap bolanya hanya dengan satu tangan!" ujar Suzuna heran.

"Dia bisa jadi saingan berat Monta!"

"Kasihan Monmon! Sudah Ikkyu, Taka, sekarang ditambah laki-laki tadi! Waw!"

"Kuharap Monta tak frustasi..."

Mamori melirik Monta yang tengah suram di pojokan sambil menggenggam botol minumannya.

"Ahahaha, dia selalu frustasi, Kak Mamori!"

"Kau benar... huft..."

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_malam harinya..._*

~Azusa Hotel, The Dining Room~

Nampak Katsumi mengajak Souji, Naoto, dan yang lain untuk makan di tempat makan malam utama di hotel.

"B-bahkan ruang makannya terlihat sangat elegan!" kagum Rise dengan mata berbinar.

Begitu juga dengan Yukiko dan Chie.

Naoto dan Katsumi nampak sedang berbincang. Sedangkan Souji, Yosuke, Teddie, dan Kanji mulai mengambil makanan.

"_Man, this place sure is expensive_!" pikir Yosuke yang sedang memegang piring kosong di tangannya.

"Hm, kau benar! Terlalu.. mahal.." pikir Souji yang tengah mengambil beberapa Sushi.

"Tapi bukankah ini menarik? Lihatlah, banyak gadis-gadis dengan pakaian mahal seperti aku disini!" celetuk Teddie. Mengingatkan Yosuke akan kejadian tempo dulu.

"_Yah, just enjoy this, Senpai_!" sahut Kanji yang sudah mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah televis raksasa yang tengah menayangkan acara OVJ dari Indonesia, menayangkan sebuah berita kilat.

"Selamat malam pemirsa. Malam ini, saya akan melaporkan satu kejadian mengenai pembunuhan yang terjadi kemarin malam di kediaman warga dekat SMA Kyoshin. Seorang siswa SMA dari Kyoshin, ditemukan tewas di kamarnya, dengan dua lubang kecil di daerah perutnya. Berikut adalah foto dari sang korban."

Tv itu memperlihatkan foto Kakkei.

"Hey, itu kan pemain amefuto dari Kyoshin Poseidon, Shun Kakkei!" sahut seorang _office boy_ di hotel.

"Setahuku polisi sudah menangani kasus ini dari tadi pagi, tapi kenapa baru gempar di media sekarang ya?" pikir teman sang OB itu.

"Polisi menyatakan, masih ada ketidak pastian atas motif sang pelaku yang telah membunuh siswa SMA ini. Namun dapat dipastikan, siswa bernama Shun Kakkei ini, mati karena tertembak dua peluru sekaligus. Hingga saat ini, polisi masih mencari bukti dan kebenaran lain atas kasus pembunuhan yang misterius ini. Demikian sekilas info dari kami. Selamat malam."

...

"Kasus pembunuhan?" itulah yang digumamkan _The Investigating Team_.

"Oh, ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian Inaba. Apa ini artinya, kita harus terlibat lagi?" pikir Yosuke.

"Sebaiknya jangan. Ini bukan kota kita, kita tak berhak." Ujar Souji yang mulai melanjutkan menyantap makanannya.

"Tapi...aku jadi agak penasaran juga dengan kasus itu. Aah, naluri tak bisa dibohongi." Sahut Kanji.

"Teddie juga ingin menjadi detektif lagi!" celetuk Teddie dengan semangat yang membara.

"Sebaiknya kita tak melibatkan diri, karena ini sama sekali bukan hak kita. Selain itu, kita kan hanya wisatawan disini." Jelas Naoto yang lagi-lagi objektif.

"Yah, kurasa Naoto benar." Sahut Chie.

"Hu'um... aku ingin liburan kali ini benar-benar _full_ liburan, tanpa harus menangani kasus pembunuhan lagi!" ujar Yukiko yang nampak kesal mendengar kata 'kasus'.

"Umm, dimana Katsumi?" tanya Rise mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku disini!" sahut Katsumi sambil mencoba duduk sedekat mungkin dengan Yosuke.

"Hey! Err... kau terlalu dekat, Katsumi! A-aku jadi sulit makan!" ujar Yosuke agak risih.

"Ooh, ayolah! Kau pasti tidak suka maka sendirian! Kutemani kok!"

"Err... hahaha, aku punya banyak teman disini... tak perlu khawatir..."

"Ah, sudahlah! Ditambah denganku kan tak apa..."

"Hahaha... te-terserah..."

Chie nampak memakan semua makananya dengan penuh emosi dan tergesa-gesa.

"Jujur saja, aku tak suka melihat orang bermesraan di depanku. Memalukan!" sahut Chie tiba-tiba.

"Aww, kau cemburu bukaaan?" sindir Rise.

"T-tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu? Huh!"

Semua pun bercanda riang saat makan malam itu.

Padahal mereka tak tahu, sebuah bahaya dan misteri besar, menanti mereka dan anggota tim amefuto yang lain.

~~**to be continued**~~

Mayu: _Well, how's it_? Jelek yah? Ah, prolog nya ancur begini... Maaf ya, karena ini xover pertamaku! Err, jadi, _mind to review_?

Pie: harap jangan flame, karena disini kami bebas berkarya. Tapi kritik dan saran diterima...

Mayu: apa bedanya? Sama saja...

Pie: yang penting review dah~

Mayu: ya sudah! Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~ XD/

Pie: bye... *senyum mempesona*

* * *

><p><em>Keep Spirit Up!<em>

_Mayu-chan_


	2. Agon Is Die!

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 and Persona 4 Series Xovers**~~**

**~~**Mystery in Amefuto High School Clubs**~~**

**~~**I Don't Own Eyeshield 21 and Persona 4**~~**

**~~**Story by Mayu-chan and Pie-kun**~~**

**~~**Warning! Gaje, OOC, OC, abal, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre: romance, crime, adventure, fantasy, horror, friendship, humor, parody, drama**~~**

**~~**Don't Like, Don't Read, man!**~~**

**.**

Mayu: hmm, ini lah dia chap 2 nya~ XD

Pie: terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview...

Mayu: dan err.. aku tahu, aku emang ga handal bikin fic model crime begini, jadi maaf kalau ada yang kurang sadis, dsb. Aku coba berusaha yang terbaik! ^^"

Pie: dan ini balasan review untuk yang ga login..

Mayu: ini diaaa.. X3 Mayu aja yang bales yach! X3 etto, ini perasaanku saja, atau yang review emang ga pada login? OAO

Pie: yah, yang penting ada yang review kan?

Mayu: iya sih.. ==" ya sudahlah.. _here ya goes_... XD

.

**Anonymous**: oki doki! X3 iya, aku coba kembangkan lagi pembunuhannya.. ini apdetnya~ 8D

**Saki K**: okay, thanks! XD here's my update~ :D

**Samy Lazy Login**: oh.. umm.. okay.. memang aku

**si males login**: okay, makasih~ :D ini updatenya~ XD

**kotaro sasaki**: eettoo... kurasa adachi ga bakal masuk cerita deh.. tapi kuusahakan.. makasih reviewnya~ :Dv

**Yunna Michi nggak login**: masa ga tau persona? OAO itu tuuuh, game ps2 yang lagi ngetren (?) tapi tak apa lah, yang penting review... XD *ditabok*

**Yamano**: hehehe, makasih reviewnya yaa~ 8D ini dah apdet!

**mami-chan**: sippo~ OoO ini apdetnya! XD/

.

Mayu: yak~ sekian balasan review nyaa.. XD

Pie: sekarang, lanjut ke cerita...

Mayu: _here ya goes_! X3

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_pagi harinya..._*

~kamar Yosuke~

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Yosukeee!"

"Ngh~"

"Yosukeee, ayo bangun! Jangan bilang kau mau menghabiskan liburan disini hanya dengan tiduran saja!"

"Iya, iyaa.. sebentar lagi ibu..."

"Aku Chie! Bukan ibumu!"

"Sebentar lagi, ibu Chie..."

"Kau ini..."

_**BRAK!**_

"_GET UP_, YOSUKEEE!"

"GYAAAAH!"

...

"C-Chie? Keluar dari kamarku, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Huh, ke-kenapa semua gadis ada disini?"

Yosuke menatap Yukiko, Naoto, Chie, Rise dan Katsumi satu persatu.

"Kurasa kau harus mengganti biaya kerusakan pintu hotel, nona Chie.." ujar Katsumi _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, maaf. Aku emosi, jadi tadi kutendang saja pintunya! Hahaha!" Chie tertawa dengan polosnya.

"_As i expected of you_, Chie.." Yukiko pun ikut _sweatdrop_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami disuruh Teddie untuk membangunkan para pria yang masih terlelap. Dia bilang, kita harus segera memulai liburan ini bersama. Dia pikir, membangunkan satu orang saja tak cukup hanya dengan seorang gadis, jadi semuanya dikerahkan..." jelas Naoto.

"Itulah sebabnya kalian semua disini? Arrggh, Teddie! Dia harus membayar untuk ini! Dia sudah mengganggu tidurku!"

"Lagipula, ini kan memang sudah siang Yosuke! Lihat jam berapa ini!" sahut Chie menunjuk jam dinding di kamar Yosuke.

Yosuke melirik jam.

...

"HAH? 10.45?"

"Sekarang kau sadar, huh? Kau tidur jam berapa semalam, Yosuke? Heran.."

"Eetto... aku semalam asyik mendengarkan musik sampai kurang lebih jam 5 pagi..."

"APA? Hanya mendengarkan musik, sampai sepagi itu?"

"Chie, aku tidak hanya mendengarkan musik, tapi juga membaca komik, bermain _game_, dan banyak lagi! Jarang sekali aku bisa begadang, Chie!"

"Hah! Siapa peduli dengan acara begadangmu itu? Yang jelas lebih sekarang kau cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu! Jangan lupa, langsung menuju ke ruang makan!"

"Iya, ibu Chie... hahahaha!"

"Grrr! Dasar idiot!"

Chie pun keluar dari kamar Yosuke.

...

...

"Err... apa kita akan terus disini sampai dia selesai mengganti pakaiannya?" sahut Naoto dengan wajah agak merah.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayo, keluar! Kita tunggu di ruang makan, Yosuke!" sahut Yukiko.

Dengan itu, para gadis meninggalkan kamar Yosuke.

...

"Haah... kenapa pagi hariku selalu tak berjalan sempurna..." Yosuke akhirnya mulai mandi dan menyegarkan dirinya.

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_sementara itu..._*

~ruang klub amefuto Deimon; jam istirahat~

"Nah, udang-udang sialan! Seperti yang kalian tahu, sebentar lagi, kita akan menghadapi turnamen musim gugur! Jadi, nanti sore, sepulang latihan, kalian harus langsung menuju lapangan, dan berlari sebanyak 100 putaran!"

"Hiruma! Biarkan mereka mengganti pakaiannya dulu!"

"Yang terlambat barang hanya 0,01 detik saja, kutambah jatah larinya dengan Cerberus! Kekeke..."

"Hiruma! Dengarkan aku dong!"

"Apa, Manager Sialan? Berisik sekali kau!"

"Aku disini melakukan pembelaan, Hiruma! Biarkan mereka paling tidak mengganti pakaiannya dulu!"

"Tak perlu! Berlari tak harus memakai pakaian amefuto kan, Manager Sialan? Dasar bodoh!"

"Sudah bodoh, sialan pula! Apa lagi nanti hah? Cerewet? Bawel? Tukang ngomel?"

"Kau menyebutkannya sendiri ya. Kekekeke..."

"Mou, kau ini selalu menyebalkan!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Hiruma dan Mamori masih tetap beradu argumen hingga jam istirahat selesai. Anggota Devil Bats yang lain memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

**~~**case on the way**~~**

~taman kota; pkl. 11.30~

"Sudah hampir waktunya.."sahut Katsumi.

"Waktunya? Untuk apa?" tanya Chie.

Katsumi tersenyum riang. "Sudah hampir waktunya anak-anak sekolah bubar! Jadi, taman kota ini pasti penuh! Tak akan sepi begini!"

"Tapi, bukankah ini bagus? Kurasa lebih baik sepi daripada ramai. Hanya menimbulkan suara bising yang tak karuan..." gerutu Yosuke.

"Hahaha, nampaknya kau masih kesal karena pagimu terganggu oleh para gadis!" sahut Kanji.

"Arrgh, jangan ingatkan aku lagi pada yang satu itu, Kanji..." ujar Yosuke dengan ekspresi sebal.

"He, bicara tentang anak sekolah, Katsumi, bukankah seharusnya kau sekolah juga?" tanya Naoto serasa diingatkan.

"Ah? Umm.. err.. sebenarnya, aku belakangan ini sudah tak sekolah di SMA lagi... aku disuruh kakek untuk _home schooling_..."

"_Home schooling_? Hey, itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan..."sahut Yukiko. "Lebih baik sekolah di SMA bukan?"

"Iya, memang... tapi... saran dari kakekku itu diterima dengan senang hati oleh orang tuaku... maka dari itu, mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya.. dan sebalnya, jika _home schooling_, aku tak pernah punya teman untuk diajak _sharing_..."

Nampak wajah sedih muncul pada Katsumi.

Naoto menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya itu. "_Don't be sad. We will always be there for you_..." Naoto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Naoto..." Katsumi kembali tersenyum.

"Aww, kau memang sahabat yang pengertian, Naoto!" puji Rise.

Naoto hanya bisa _blushing_.

"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat yang pengertian seperti Naoto, Katsumi!" Yosuke nampaknya ikut memuji.

"Hahaha! Ya, kau benar! Naoto mungkin memang terlihat cuek, tapi kalau terhadap sahabatnya, _she always responsible_!" katsumi juga ikut memuji.

Kenapa semua memuji Naoto? Kenapa author tak ikut dipuji? *abaikan*

"Err, cukup dengan pujiannya.. a-aku jadi malu.." sahut Naoto dengan semburat pink di wajahnya. "Lagipula.. memang sudah tugas kita sebagai sahabat untuk menenangkan sahabat kita sendiri bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar.." sahut Chie.

...

"Um, Kak Souji? Kakak nampaknya dari tadi hanya diam. Kenapa?" tanya Rise yang menyadari bahwa dari tadi Souji tak ikut memuji.

"Hah? Oh, umm.. tak apa.. aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tentu!"

"Oh? Umm, syukurlah..."

...

"Ciaaaat!"

_**BRUK!**_

"Grrr, hey, bocah sampah! Tak bisakah kau lihat? Tendang bola sampahmumu itu dengan hati-hati! Bola sampah itu mengenai wajahku!"

Nampak Agon sedang memarahi habis-habisan seorang anak kecil di taman. Tempatnya tak jauh dari Katsumi, Souji dan yang lain berbincang saat ini.

Dasar Agon...

Souji dan yang lain memutuskan untuk melihat agak dekat.

"Hiks.. m-maaf Kakak.. a-aku tak sengaja..."

"Dasar sampah tak berguna! Beraninya kau hanya meminta maaf setelah kau menendang bola sampah itu tepat ke arah wajahku?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. i-ibuuuu..."

Melihat itu, Souji dan yang lain menghampiri Agon.

"Hey, kau!" Rise maju menghadap Agon bersama Naoto dan Kanji. Ia menunjuk Agon tepat di depan wajahnya. "Tak punyakah kau rasa kasihan sedikit terhadap anak kecil? Dia sudah bilang dia melakukannya secara tak sengaja, dan kau tetap bersih keras memarahinya? Anak kecil hanya bisa meminta maaf! Kau harusnya memakluminya!"

"Lalu apa urusan kalian, sampah?"

"Anak itu sudah meminta maaf. Maafkanlah dia. Jika kau tak memaafkannya, berarti kau juga sama sepertinya. Hanya anak kecil yang keras kepala." Jelas Naoto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hey, brengsek! Sebaiknya kau tak hanya memaafkannya, tapi juga meminta maaf padanya karena kau telah membentaknya!" Kanji nampak emosi.

"Tch, ini semua tak ada urusannya dengan kalian, sampah.."

Agon pergi dari taman itu. Meinggalkan semua yang tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Pria yang sangat tidak berperasaan..." pikir Rise. Geram.

"Seharusnya dia belajar untuk memaklumi suatu hal.." pikir Yosuke yang entahlah, tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan memasang emosi yang bagaimana. Tentu sama hal nya dengan Souji.

Teddie, Chie, dan Yukiko berusaha menenangkan tangis anak itu.

Katsumi mencari ibu dari anak itu sendiri.

*_Tak lama kemudian_...*

"Oh, maafkan saya! Saya juga sedang kebingungan mencari anak saya tadi. Terima kasih telah membantu saya menemukannya. Saya dapat memaklumi anak itu. Anak SMA yang kalian bicarakan itu, memang kasar. Dia siswa di SMA Shinryuuji, seorang pemain amefuto. Sangar memang sudah jadi predikatnya baik di lapangan maupun diluar lapangan."

"Begitu... pantas saja.." pikir Rise.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya pamit duluan. Ayo Makoto, berterima kasihlah pada mereka." Ibu itu mengajarkan tata krama yang baik pada anaknya.

"Terima kasih, Kakak-Kakak!" sahut anak i bernama Makoto itu dengan senyum yang riang. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"Sama-sama..." sahut Rise mewakili yang lain.

"Kami pamit..." sahut Ibu itu seraya pergi bersama anaknya meninggalkan taman kota.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota ini! Lihat! Sudah banyak anak sekolah yang berkunjung!" sahut Katsumi girang.

"Arrgh, pasti dia mau mencari anak sekolahan yang tampan dan menggoda mereka..." tebak Yosuke yang memang tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" celetuk Katsumi yang sepertinya memang merasa. "Tapi maaf saja ya, aku tak pernah menggoda mereka! Aku hanya senang melihat ketampanan mereka saja!"

"Oh ya? Err, baiklah, terserah..." nampaknya Yosuke memang tak mau ambil pusing dengan Katsumi.

Melibatkan dirimu dengan Katsumi akan menjadi masalah yang rumit..

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_malam harinya_...*

~Asrama Shinryuuji; pkl 00.00~

_**TAP.. TAP.. TAP..**_

_**CKREEEEK~**_

"Ngh~ siapa yang membuka pintu? Apakah sudah pagi?" sahut Unsui dengan kondisi setengah sadar.

Unsui membuka matanya perlahan, dan berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Suasana kamar yang gelap, membuatnya sulit melihat. "Hmm, apa yang lain belum bangun? Err, siapa yang membuka pintu tadi?" Unsui mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Dia melihat siluet bayangan seseorang di depannya!

"Hey? Siapa kau?"

_**GREP!**_

"Hmmpph!"

...

_**BRUK..**_

Unsui pingsan di kamarnya. Ada empat buah tempat tidur dikamar itu.

"Jika bocah botak ini ada disini, berarti 'dia' pun di sekitar sini..."

...

"Itu dia.."

Agon membuka matanya perlahan. Dia merasa mendengar suara Unsui tadi.

"Hey, Unsui! Hm? Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, sampah? Berdiri di depanku seperti ini? Ada masalah denganku? Dan kenapa tadi kau teriak-teriak"

"..."

"Hey, bukankah yang kau bawa itu-?"

_**CLEB! **_

_**CROT!**_

_**BRUK...**_

"Hmhmhmhm.. _you better be quite forever..._" orang itu meninggalkan asrama dengan banyak cipratan darah di wajahnya.

"_Blood_... _yummy_..." dia menjilat darah yang ada pada jari-jarinya.

Malam itu, suasana nampak tegang di Shinryuuji.

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_pagi harinya_...*

"Semuanya, harap jangan masuk melewati batas polisi!" sahut seorang kepala polisi memperingatkan warga sekitar.

Suasana di sekitar asrama Shinryuuji jadi ramai.

**~~**case on the way**~~**

~Azusa Hotel; pkl 07.30; lobby utama~

Sebuah TV besar nampak menayangkan acara berita pagi.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa. Saya Maria, melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian. Telah ditemukan seorang korban tewas dengan cara yang cukup mengenaskan. Terlihat sebuah belahan panjang di sekitar daerah perutnya. Diperkirakan, sang korban tewas dengan cara dibunuh memakai sebilah pisau. Belahan panjang ini memperlihat sebagian isi tubuhnya seperti usus, lambung dan sebagainya. Korban ini diperkirakan seorang siswa dari SMA Shinryuuji, dan seorang pemain _American Football_ bernama Kongou Agon."

Semua yang ada di lobby kaget bukan main.

"K-Kongou Agon? Si sangar yang hobi menyebutkan kata 'sampah' itu? Mati?" sahut salah seorang pengunjung hotel.

"D-dia kan sangat kuat, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mati terbunuh dengan begitu mudahnya oleh orang lain yang mungkin bahkan tak ia kenal?" sahut pengunjung hotel yang lain.

"Motif pembunuhan ini masih belum dapat diperkirakan kepastiannya, dan polisi masih mencoba memastikan kebenaran dan tersangka dari kasus misterius ini..." reporter TV itu melanjutkan laporannya.

...

"Pembunuhannya terjadi lagi? _What a bother_..." Yukiko nampak tak suka mendengar kata 'kasus'.

"Hmm, entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa sedikit penasaran juga dengan pembunuhan itu..." Chie nampak berpikir. "Hey, tunggu! Pria bernama Agon itu meninggal tepat saat kita bertemu dengannya kemarin di taman kota, bukan? Nampak seperti kebetulan saja..."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kasus ini?" tanya Yosuke.

"Ya.. mungkin saja ada salah satu dari keluarga anak itu yang dendam padanya karena kejadian kemarin... lalu berniat membunuhnya karena dendam?"

"Hahaha, jangan bodoh Chie! Itu berlebihan! Tak mungkin ada orang yang tega sampai seperti itu..."

"Hey, di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin, Yosuke!"

"Tapi Chie! Kalau seperti itu rasanya berlebihan!"

"Mungkin saja dia punya trauma atau semacamnya? Itu mungkin saja kan?"

"Baik, baik! Kau menang! Tapi tetap saja, rasanya ada yang mengganjal!"

"Iya.. kau benar..."

"Aku rasa pembunuhnya bukan keluarga anak itu.." sahut Naoto tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yukiko dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sekarang mari kita pikir! Rasanya terlalu aneh jika keluarga dari anak itu yang membunuh pria bernama Agon ini. Karena dapat kulihat, bahkan dari ibu anak itu sendiri tak menyiratkan rasa dendam sedikit pun. Memang dia terlihat kasar, dan itu sudah predikatnya di kota ini, jadi kurasa orang-orang juga bisa memakluminya... tapi tak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau orang itu bisa dendam padanya. Tapi kecil kemungkinannya bagi salah satu keluarga anak itu yang membunuhnya. Kurasa itu tak mungkin.. haha..."

"Ya, itu kan hanya opini! Lagipula itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku saja!" Chie nampak agak kesal juga.

"Ehem! Permisi, bukankah waktu itu kita sepakat agar tidak ikut campur dalam kasus kota ini?" Yukiko nampak mengingatkan.

"Oh, aku tahu kau takut. Tenang, aku ada di sampingmu..." Teddie berlagak _gentle_ seperti biasanya.

"Aku tak takut, Ted! Aku hanya tak mau lagi-lagi kita melewatkan liburan kita dengan kasus! Apalagi di tempat orang lain!"

"Tapi naluri tak bisa dibohongi..." Kanji ikut berkomentar. Semua mengangguk setuju, kecuali Yukiko.

"Oh, haruskah? Aku tak pernah berpikir liburan kita jadinya akan seperti ini lagi..." Yukiko nampaknya tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut menangani kasus.

Pasrah saja...

"Ayo, kita selidiki kasus ini, dan temukan kebenaran sekali lagi! Wohoo!" Rise nampaknya sangat senang.

Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_.

_With that, The Investigating Team, go through to the location!_

**~~**case on the way**~~**

~Asrama Shinryuuji; pkl 08.15~

Nampak suasana masih ramai. Kematian seorang Agon mungkin memang dapat menggemparkan dunia.

Terlihat anggota Devil Bats dan tim yang lain juga berada di lokasi. Meski hanya beberapa.

Mamori nampak memasang wajah sedih.

"Agon... tak kusangka dia pergi secepat ini..." gumam Mamori. Memang Agon selama ini selalu mengganggunya dan menggodanya, tapi kalau sudah kehilangan Agon seperti ini, rasanya memang sedih juga.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu menangis begitu.. cengeng kau.."

"Hiruma..."

Mamori melihat sorot kesedihan juga ada pada Hiruma. Meski Agon dan Hiruma itu musuh bebuyutan, tapi kalau sudah begini, memang tak menutup kemungkinan juga baginya untuk bersedih.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu, Manage Sialan?"

"Eh? Ah, tidak.. tidak apa.."

"Dengar ya, aku tak mungkin sedih... justru jika si Dread Sialan itu pergi, aku senang! Kekeke..."

Hiruma pergi entah kemana meninggalkan lokasi. Terlihat dia agak muram. Dan Mamori mengerti, bahwa yang ada di hati Hiruma, justru sebaliknya dari yang diucapkan dia tadi.

"Kak Hiruma pasti merasa sangat sedih..." pikir Sena.

*_Teikoku Alexander's side..._*

"Tak kusangka, Agon bisa terbunuh. Dia pria yang sangar dan kuat, kenapa bisa ia terbunuh dengan mudahnya? Bahkan, sampai bagian perutnya terobek begitu.. ugh.." Karin nampak jijik memikirkan bagian isi perut yang keluar.

"Ah, lupakan soal isi perut. Yang membuatku bingung, kenapa dia bisa terbunuh semudah itu? Apa dia tak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali?" pikir Taka.

"Kau benar. Apa dia tak mencoba mempraktekan teknik gila dan sadisnya yang biasa ia lakukan di lapangan?" pikir Yamato yang nampaknya setuju juga dengan Taka.

Banyak pertanyaan yang mereka pikirkan, tapi tak ada jawaban yang tepat...

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_Devil Bat's side..._*

"Oh lihat! Bukankah itu gerombolan yang kita lihat waktu itu?" sahut Suzuna seraya menunjuk _The Investigating Team_.

"Oh iya! Kau benar! Itu memang mereka! Apa yang mereka lakukan?" sahut Mamori sembari memperhatikan Souji dkk.

*_Investigating Team's side..._*

"Hey, kalian anak kecil! Kalian tak boleh melewati batas polisi!" sahut salah seorang polisi.

"Maaf, tapi kami harus segera ke dalam untuk menyelidiki kasus ini!" sahut Rise dengan agak kesal.

"Ayo, ijinkan kami masuk ke dalam asrama itu!" Kanji lebih ngotot.

"U-umm.. teman-teman, mungkin kita bisa bicara baik-baik?" sahut Yukiko mencoba menenangkan.

"Yukiko benar. Cobalah tenang sedikit." Chie menanggapi.

"Andai saja penjaganya wanita, mungkin akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk bicara padanya.." pikir Teddie dengan agak menyesal.

Souji _sweatdrop_ dengan suksesnya. Ia nampaknya mengerti maksud Teddie.

"Biar aku yang bicara..." Naoto beraksi!

Dia menghadap polisi itu, dan memperlihatkan _ID card_ miliknya. "Namaku Naoto Shirogane. Aku salah satu agen kepolisian di Inaba. Aku salah seorang detektif yang dikirim bersama teman-temanku untuk ikut membantu menuntaskan masalah ini. Mungkin dengan ini, kami bisa membantu. Apa ID ini cukup untuk membuktikannya padamu bahwa aku ini salah satu polisi? Jika tak cukup, aku masih punya banyak identitas yang bisa menguatkannya.."

"Err... t-tapi.. kami masih butuh konfirmasi dari atasan."

"Tak bisakah anda memanggilnya untuk kami?"

"M-maafkan saya, tapi rasanya itu-"

"Ada apa ini?"

Terlihat seorang polisi dengan baju yang agak berbeda dari yang lainnya datang menghampiri. Mungkinkah, itu atasan mereka?

"Maaf pak! Kami ingin masuk ke dalam, tapi laki-laki ini tak mengizinkan!" sahut Rise sambil menunjuk polisi penjaga tadi.

"S-saya hanya melakukan perintah, Pak!" sahut polisi itu.

"Ya sudah, tak apa. Biar aku yang bicara... jadi, apa keperluan kalian?" nampaknya dia memang atasannya.

"Begini Pak..." Naoto memperlihatkan ID nya sekali lagi. "Namaku Naoto Shirogane. Aku salah seorang-!"

"Tunggu!" polisi itu merebut ID milik Naoto dan memperhatikannya.

"Hey! Anda sangat tidak sopan! Itu ID saya!" Naoto tampak kesal.

"Naoto Shirogane.. _The Detective from Inaba_? Wha-? Salah satu cucu dari klan Shirogane? S-s-s-silahkan masuk! Anda sangat diizinkan!" sahut polisi itu tiba-tiba.

Semua merasa aneh. Bahkan Naoto juga.

Naoto mengambil kembali ID miliknya. "T-terima kasih..."

_Invetigation Team_ masuk ke dalam asrama.

*_Devil Bats side..._*

"Jadi, salah satu dari mereka adalah polisi? Bahkan detektif?" pikir Mamori heran.

"Waaaw, seperti detektif cilik saja!" Suzuna berpikir juga.

"Hey, kenapa kita tak coba masuk ke dalam juga?" sahut Hiruma tiba-tiba yang sudah kembali ke lokasi entah dari mana.

"Hiruma? Kau gila! Kita tak akan diizinkan!" sahut Mamori.

"Kekekeke, aku punya trik tersendiri..."

"Jangan-jangan..."

Tentu kalian tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma bukan? *_author sweatdrop_*

*_Investigation Team side_...*

Naoto memeriksa kamar dimana Agon tidur.

"Jadi ini, kamarnya..." sahut Naoto sambil memakai sarung tangan miliknya. "Kamar yang cukup menyeramkan..."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini? Mencari barang bukti?" tanya Rise.

"Tidak. Kita kesini untuk menyelidiki motif pembunuhan si pelaku berdasarkan tempat kejadian. Tapi akan sangat beruntung bagi kita bila mendapatkan barang bukti juga." Jelas Naoto. Dia mulai menelusuri tiap ruangan.

...

"Siapa kalian?"

Semua otomatis memperhatikan orang yang beridiri di ambang pintu kamar, Unsui.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yosuke balik.

"Aku Unsui, kakak dari sang korban. Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan..." Naoto menghampiri Unsui. "Ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu..."

"Hmm, tentu, silahkan..."

"Apa kau berada disini berdama Agon saat kejadian berlangsung?"

"Ya, aku tepat berada disini. Karena aku memang sekamar."

Yukiko mencatatnya untuk jaga-jaga.

"Apa kau melihat percis bagaimana kejadiannya saat itu? Bisa kau ceritakan semua yang kau ingat?"

Unsui mulai bercerita. Meski dengan nada yang agak sedih.

"Tadi malam, aku sedang tidur, begitu pula yang lain. Dan saat sedang nikmat terlelap, aku mendengar suara seseorang masuk ke kamar ini. Aku tak dapat memastikan ia laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi yang sempat kuingat saat itu, dia membungkam mulutku dengan sapu tangan yang sudah berisi biusan. Setelah itu, aku tak ingat apa-apa. Yang kuingat adalah, ketika aku bangun, aku melihat Agon sudah..." Unsui nampaknya sudah tak sanggup berkata lagi.

Chie dan Rise berinisiatif untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi yang membuatku bingung, kenapa dia tak sekalian membunuhmu juga? Bukankah kau termasuk saksi yang bisa memungkinkan identitas asli si pelaku terkuak?" pikir Souji.

"Iya, aku pikir juga begitu! Kenapa ya?" Yosuke seakan berpikiran sama dengan Souji.

"Mungkin, menunggu giliran?" celetuk Teddie.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naoto. "Oh, mungkinkah kau akan menjadi calon korban berikutnya?" Naoto nampak berpikir.

Unsui memasang wajah ketakutan dengan sekejap.

"Tidak! Aku belum mau mati!" sahut Unsui dengan wajah agak horor.

"Tenanglah, itu baru pendapat..." Yukiko mencoba menenangkan.

Naoto kembali memeriksa wilayah kamar.

Dia memperhatikan setiap bercak darah di lantai dan tempat tidur.

"Darahnya sudah agak kering, sayang sekali. Tapi paling tidak aku dapat memastikan, kalau pembunuhannya terjadi tepat tengah malam." Jelas Naoto. "Dan alat yang dipakai untuk membunuh, jelas adalah pisau. Melihat dari berita yang ditayangkan tadi saat di hotel. Isi perutnya sempat terlihat bukan?"

"Ugh, itu menjijikan!" Yukiko nampak ingin muntah.

"Tapi sayang sekali, untuk motif, aku masi kurang petunjuk..." sesal Naoto.

...

"Terkadang motif bisa dilihat dari berbagai sudut pandang, Detektif Sialan..."

"Siapa itu?" sahut Naoto.

Hiruma, Mamori, Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta nampak hadir di kamar entah sejak kapan di belakang Unsui.

"Hiruma?" sahut Unsui dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Yo..." ujar Hiruma. "Kami kesini untuk ikut campur dalam kasus pembunuhan sialan ini.. kekekeke..."

**~~**to be continued**~~**

Mayu: wow, panjang juga ya? OAO'

Pie: apa kau lelah?

Mayu: begitulah... (_ _)

Pie: hey, kalau begitu, kupijiti, mau?

Mayu: kyaaaa, maukah kau melakukannya?

Pie: tentu, kenapa tidak? *senyum mempesona*

Mayu: terima kasih! Dan silahkan review! XD

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	3. Midnight Channel in Deimon?

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 and Persona 4 Series Xovers**~~**

**~~**Mystery in Amefuto High School Clubs**~~**

**~~**I Don't Own Eyeshield 21 and Persona 4**~~**

**~~**Story by Mayu-chan and Pie-kun**~~**

**~~**Warning! Gaje, OOC, OC, abal, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre: romance, crime, adventure, fantasy, horror, friendship, humor, parody, drama**~~**

**~~**Don't Like, Don't Read, man!**~~**

* * *

><p>Mayu: alo alo alooooo~ XD setelah sekian lama memutar balikan otak untuk bisa mengetik fic ini, akhirnya diriku berhasil juga mempublish fic crime pertamaku ini.. T.T *cirambai (?)*<p>

Pie: dan kau tahu apa yang menyebalkan selama masa pengetikan itu? Aku harus terus memijiti bahumu! Menyebalkan... ==

Mayu: aaa, maaf Pie-kun! Salahmu sendiri menawariku pijitan waktu itu! XDD

Pie: ngomong2, kita balas review dulu...

Mayu: oh iya... kamu aja deh yang bales.. aku masih cape abis ngejungkir balikin otak (?) XD

Pie: okay, ini balasannya...

* * *

><p>Saki k: iya, tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau agon mati… xD maaf telat update.. u.u<p>

Kotaro sasaki: yosh, ini sudah apdet… ^^

Yamano: gomen, tapi pijitan tangan mahalku ini haya untuk Mayu-chan.. ._. *duak* terima kasih sudah review… mungkin baiknya slight M, soalnya kami tidak fokus ke arah gore disini.. ._.

Mami-chan: iya, ini sudah apdet.. makasih, dan silahkan review lagi.. ^^

Si males login: iya, ini juga udah apdet kok.. :D

Samy lazy login: crime nya terasa? Oh, makasih banyak.. :D silahkan review lagi.. :D

Anonymous: iya, poor agon.. *dor* makasih, dan silahkan kembali mereview.. :D

Lala san Machiru: Iya, sip! Ini juga udah apdet, gomenasai terlambat banget yah.. (_ _) arigatou.. :D dan silahkan mereview lagi xD

* * *

><p>Osh, segitu balasan reviewnya...<p>

Mayu: nah, sekarang mari mulai kembali ceritanya! Xd

Pie: _enjoy_~

**~~**case on the way**~~**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian seharusnya tak bisa masuk begitu saja!" ujar Naoto dengan nada tegas pada Hiruma.

Hiruma menyeringai seram.

Tak lama, ia mengambil Akuma Techou kesayangannya itu.

"Aku punya 'tiket' untuk masuk, Detektif Sialan..."

Naoto _sweatdrop_.

"Err, itu kan hanya buku catatan..." pikir Naoto. Orang yang memiliki tipe selalu berpikir menggunakan logika ini tentu tak akan mudah percaya pada Hiruma yang selalu memungkinkan apapun yang bahkan diluar logika tak mungkin terjadi. *author bingung sama bahasa sendiri*

"Kekekeke, kau benar-benar tak mengenal siapa aku sebenarnya ya, Detektif Sialan..."

Naoto semakin mempertajam pandangannya pada Hiruma.

Hiruma membuka halaman demi halaman pada buku hitam kecilnya itu.

"Kita lihat..." ujarnya memulai ritual pembongkaran identitas. "Namamu, Naoto Shirogane..."

Naoto terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa dia mengenali Naoto, sedangkan dirinya sendiri belum mengenali Hiruma sama sekali?

"B-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naoto tak percaya. Bahkan kalau boleh pede, Naoto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, 'Sebegitu terkenalnya kah aku?'

"Kekeke, bukan itu saja, Detektif Sialan..."

"A-apa?"

"Kau termasuk salah seorang keturunan dari Shirogane yang dipercaya untuk menjadi generasi penerus para detektif dari klan sialanmu itu! Kekeke..."

"Jangan sebut klan ku dengan sisipan sialan!"

"Oho, dan apa ini? Kau juga pernah berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki, padahal sebenarnya kau ini wanita? Hanya agar bisa mengikuti agen kepolisian, kau rela—"

"CUKUP!"

Semua terdiam...

Bagi para tim penyelidik, mungkin mendengar rahasia itu tak aneh, karena mereka sudah pernah mendengarnya langsung dari "bayangan" Naoto sendiri.

Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya rahasia yang memalukan, bila diketahui oleh orang yang belum kita kenal pastinya akan sangat memalukan dan menyedihkan...

Naoto geram...

"Cukup, jangan diteruskan..."

"Kekeke, kenapa Detektif Sialan? Takut semua rahasiamu ketahuan? Kekeke..."

"Tidak, bukan itu.."

"Hn?"

"Teman-temanku sudah tahu semua rahasiaku... tak ada lagi yang perlu kurahasiakan... lagipula, yang aku benci adalah saat kau menyebutkan nama klan ku dengan sisipan sialan! Apa-apaan itu? Sikapmu sama sekali tidak baik dan tidak sopan! Kita belum saling kenal, tapi sikapmu sudah menyebalkan begitu!"

"Itulah aku, Detektif Sialan..."

"Tch, kau ini—"

"Cukup Naoto!" akhirnya Souji melerai.

"T-tapi Kak Souji dia... ugh.. lupakanlah.. lagipula, kita kemari hanya untuk menginvestigasi ruangan ini..."

Souji mengangguk. Investigasi pun berlanjut, dengan sedikit pertarungan analisa dari Naoto dan Hiruma.

**~~**case on the way**~~**

~Taman Kota; pkl 12.10; _Restock Cafe_~

Setelah selesai menginvestigasi, Mamori mengajak _Investigation Team_ untuk ikut makan bersama Devil Bats di sebuah restoran atau mungkin lebih tepatnya cafe.

Mereka semua memesan tempat khusus secara cuma-cuma oleh Hiruma, sehingga ada sebuah meja besar yang mampu menampung tim penyelidik itu dengan semua anggota Devil Bats.

Setelah selesai memesan makanan, mereka semua nampak saling berbincang.

"Hey kau!" Monta menunjuk Souji yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Yosuke.

Otomatis, semua menoleh ke arah Monta dengan tampang heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Souji tetap santai.

"Kau yang waktu itu menangkap _pass_ dari Kak Hiruma kan?"

"Hm? Oh, yang waktu di depan gerbang itu? Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Lain kali, aku akan menantangmu untuk bertanding _ca__tc__h_ denganku MAX!"

"A-apa?"

"Tangkapanmu itu sama sekali tak bisa dianggap remeh! Hmm, jujur kalau boleh kuakui, tangkapanmu luar biasa, tapi masih belum sebanding denganku MAX! Hahaha!"

Souji hanya _sweatdrop_. 'Ada apa dengan monyet ini?' batinnya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Souji menanggapi juga..

"Err, ahaha... te-terima kasih, tapi itu bukan apa-apa... kau benar, masih lebih baik tangkapanmu mungkin... karena aku tak pernah bermain amefuto..."

"APA MAX? Tak pernah bermain amefuto tapi bisa menangkap sehebat itu?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya terakhir aku bermain amefuto saat masih SMP kelas 1, jadi sudah lama juga..."

"Memang kau kelas berapa, muki?"

"2 SMA..."

"MUKYAA! Satu angkatan dengan Kak Hiruma! _Gomen, Senpai_! Maaf aku sudah tak sopan!"

"Hahaha, tak apa!"

"Kalau begitu, nanti ajari aku menangkap sepertimu ya, _Senpai_!"

"Emm, baiklah!"

"Bagus MAX! Ngomong-ngomong, nama _Senpai_ siapa?"

"Panggil saja Souji..."

"_Okay_, Kak Souji!"

Monta dan Souji jadi terus bercakap-cakap.

"Yeah, mereka benar-benar pasangan emas dari seorang _ca__tc__her_ sejati..." ujar Yosuke.

...

"Maka dari itu, sudah kubilang, tak mungkin kau bisa menyewa tempat semegah ini dan semua makanan mewah tadi hanya dengan buku hitam kecil itu!"

"Tapi memang beginilah caraku hidup, Detektif Sialan! Jangan pernah ikut campur dan protes! Masih untung kau kutraktir!"

Yosuke melirik ke arah Naoto dan Hiruma yang tengah berdebat hebat.

"Kau tak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain dengan cara membongkar aib mereka semua! Itu sama sekali tak logis!"

"Kau saja yang pikirannya terlalu sempit, Detektif Sialan!"

"Dasar _freak_! Apakah kau tak belajar etika dan sopan santun?"

"Kapan ya aku terakhir mempelajari hal sialan itu?"

"Kau ini! Fuh!"

Naoto memalingkan wajahnya dari Hiruma. Wajahnya merah, menahan rasa kesal dan marah.

Yang sabar ya Naoto.. ckckck...

Mamori hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Hah, Kak Hiruma memang begitu, harap maklum ya.." sahut Suzuna.

"Tak apa, maafkan Naoto juga ya... dia memang agak keras kepala.. hihi..." celetuk Rise.

"Keras kepala katamu?" Naoto _sweatdrop_.

"Yaa~ dan jika sesama orang keras kepala disatukan, pasti akan sulit damainya, hingga ada salah satu diantara mereka yang mengalah!" pikir Suzuna sok serius.

"Yap! Kau benar! Pasti akan sulit bagi mereka untuk bisa akur!" sahut Rise tak kalah serius.

"Ah, mereka ini.." Mamori nampak sangat memaklumi.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong…" Yukiko memulai pembicaraan inti. "Kalian sepertinya kenal baik dengan yang namanya Agon ini… apakah dia teman baik kalian?"

Semua _sweatdrop dengan_ sukses, kecuali Hiruma.

Di satu sisi, Devil Bats bingung untuk menempatkan Agon ini sebagai teman, rival, atau…apa?

Di sisi tim penyelidik, mereka heran kenapa Yukiko tiba-tiba tertarik untuk mempelajari kasusnya. Padahal dari awal justru dia yang tak berminat sama sekali untuk mengikuti kasus ini.

"Jadi?" sahut Yukiko memecah _sweatdrop _seluruh penghuni ruangan.

Hiruma menyeringai, "Hmm, bagaimana ya? Kita coba tempatkan…" Hiruma berlagak berpikir serius. Lalu ia membuka Akuma Techounya.

Naoto jengkel untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kongo Agon…" Ia memulai ritualnya. Anak-anak Devil Bats nampak sudah tidak aneh. Bahkan mereka heran, kenapa Hiruma masih sempat-sempatnya membongkar rahasia Agon, padahal Agon sudah tidak ada.

"Kongo Agon adalah seorang dread sialan, dengan rambut ungu gimbal, dan suka mencari-cari wanita untuk ia kencani dalam satu hari. Setelah puas memenuhi nafsunya, maka wanita itu langsung ia tinggalkan.."

'Kejam…' batin seluruh anggota tim investigasi.

"Dia juga termasuk salah satu pemain amefuto, yang dijuluki sebagai 'dewa' yang selalu muncul sepuluh tahun sekali atau—ah apalah namanya itu…"

'Terlihat dia enggan mengucapkannya….' batin Devil Bats.

"Jadi intinya… dia bukan teman sialan kami…" lanjut Hiruma pada inti.

"TIDAK ADA SANGKUT PAUTNYA SAMA SEKALI!" teriak semua orang.

"Kekekeke…" hanya itu yang dilontarkan Hiruma.

"Jadi…." Sena kali ini angkat bicara. "Hasil yang kalian temui soal kasus ini bagaimana?"

_**CRING**_

Naoto dan Hiruma saling bertatapan tajam.

"Kekekeke…"

"Akan kujelaskan…" Naoto berbicara.

"Hasilnya sangat mudah ditebak…" ujar Hiruma dengan seringai.

"Yang tidak lain…" sambung Naoto.

"Adalah…" sambung Hiruma.

"Tidak ada…" ucap keduanya.

….

….

….

….

Hening…

"Kau… bercanda?" tanya Chie. "Tapi.. bagaimana dengan darah yang sudah mengering itu, serta pisau, dan pola sayatan?"

"Itu tidak cukup membuktikan apapun…" ujar Naoto. "Semua itu hanya bisa mengungkap satu hal… bahwa si pembunuh membawa senjata dalam setiap pembunuhannya.."

"Hampir tepat, detektif sialan…" sambung Hiruma. "Ada satu lagi yang kau lupakan…"

"Apa?" Naoto tampak tak percaya. Analisa Naoto meleset? Oh _NO_!

"Si pembunuh sialan itu pasti seorang psikopat…"

"Psikopat?"

"Ya… punya kepribadian ganda.. dan mungkin sifat sialannya itu memang selalu muncul pada malam hari, dan membunuh siapapun yang dekat dengannya saat itu karena dianggap menganggu…"

"Benar juga… kalau asumsi itu benar, maka bisa dipastikan, bahwa orang itu memang membunuh karena motif gangguan kejiwaan… tapi… dari bekas sayatannya, serta tembakannya, tidak terlihat membabi buta… si pelaku nampaknya tenang, dan sudah merencanakan pembunuhan ini dengan matang.. dia pasti penjahat kelas kakap…"

"Tidak, aku yakin, pasti karena dia psikopat…"

"Tch, sok tahu kau.."

"Kekeke, bilang saja kau iri, karena kau tidak cukup percaya diri, detektif sialan!"

"Berisik!"

"Tapi…" Kanji nampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau iya dia psikopat, seharusnya keluarganya tak membebaskan dia begitu saja untuk keluar rumah bukan? Apalagi pada malam hari, dimana sifat psikopatnya kambuh!"

"Iya, tepat sekali, Kanji!" tukas Naoto. "Jika memang keluarga korban tahu dia memiliki sifat seperti itu, seharusnya mereka bisa menyadarinya lebih awal daripada yang lain.. mengingat mereka sendiri adalah orang terdekatnya…"

"Bagaimana kalau… orang terdekatnya itu sudah ia bunuh lebih dulu?" ujar Hiruma dengan diikuti tatapan kaget dari semuanya.

"Sudah dibunuh… lebih dulu?" pikir Teddie. "Benar juga, itu memungkinkan…"

"Sangat besar kemungkinannya, mengingat dia itu psikopat…" pikir Rise setuju.

"Tunggu…" Souji nampak berpikir. "Kemarin orang-orang yang meninggal masuk ke acara TV… apakah… ada hubungannya dengan 'itu'?"

Tim investigasi serasa tersadar. Itu…

_Mayonaka TV a.k.a Midnight Channel._

"Tidak mungkin…" Yosuke nampak tak percaya. "Saluran itu bukankah hanya berlaku di Inaba? Tak mungkin sampai ke kota ini 'kan?"

"Tidak, itu mungkin saja…" pikir Souji.

"Kenapa bisa? Bukankah semua kasus di Inaba sudah selesai?"

"Kau ingat, apa yang Ameno Sagiri katakan waktu itu?"

"Eh?"

"Dia akan selalu berada di sekitar kita… untuk terus memantau… karena apa yang manusia tuju, merupakan tujuannya juga…"

"Benar juga… jadi dia kembali menayangkan saluran itu karena banyak orang membicarakan pada satu objek yang mereka tuju…"

"Dan orang itu adalah…"

Devil Bats tersadar, "Kakkei dan Agon…"

Mamori teringat, "Oh, apa kalian ingat, waktu itu Kakkei sempat tersiar di berita karena dia memenangkan latih tanding dengan Zokugaku? Dan dia tersiar secara khusus karena dia sempat mendapat pukulan dari Habashira Rui!"

Suzuna juga merasa teringatkan, "Oh, karena kata-katanya dianggap melecehkan itu ya?"

"Benar!"

"Hoo, memang sih, Kakkei memang sempat jadi populer dan banyak dibincangkan orang…"

Sena berpendapat, "Agon juga…"

"Benar MAX!" Monta ikut bicara. "Waktu itu, dia dibincangkan banyak orang karena seluruh preman di Deimon menyerangnya, dan dia berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua seorang diri!"

Yosuke _sweatdrop_, "Entah kenapa, tapi semua pemain amefuto di sini terkesan sangar dan menyeramkan.."

"Bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari…" Rise melirik Kanji.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak Kanji.

"Bisamu hanya membentak…"

"A-apa? Jangan meremehkanku!"

_**KRRIIING KRIIING**_

Ponsel Naoto berbunyi. Ia langsung mengangkatnya. "Halo? Katsumi? Oh ya, baiklah, kami segera ke sana…" dia pun menutup sambungannya. "Katsumi bilang, dia menyuruh kita segera kembali ke hotel.. spa dan perawatan relaksasi yang kalian minta waktu itu sudah selesai di renovasi ulang, dan sudah di permak sedemikian rupa…"

"Benar-benar hotel bintang tak terhingga…" Teddie nampak kagum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi…" Yukiko memberi hormat pada anggota Devil Bats yang lain.

Mamori membalasnya, "Ya, hati-hati…"

Maka tim investigasi itu segera pergi kembali ke hotel.

Tersisalah Monta, Sena, Hiruma, Mamori, dan Suzuna di ruang makan yang besar itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Ini akan menarik.. kekekeke…" kekehan setan Hiruma keluar.

"Hmm, menurut kalian, saluran yang dibicarakan mereka tadi itu apa ya?" tanya Suzuna.

Monta nampak berpikir, "Jangan-jangan, saluran amefuto rahasia!"

"Kurasa itu tak mungkin… hahaha…" Mamori tertawa garing.

"Jangan-jangan saluran itu merupakan saluran dimana hanya mereka saja yang bisa menontonnya?" pikir Sena.

"Hm, itu mungkin saja.." pikir Hiruma menyetujui. "Kita coba tonton saluran siaran yang mereka maksud! Cari saluran yang menurut kalian aneh dan besok laporkan padaku! Kekeke…"

"B-baik!" sahut Mamori, Suzuna, Monta, dan Sena.

Dan dengan itu, mereka pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

**~~**case on the way**~~**

~pemandian air panas; _girls room_~

Disaat yang lain tengah mengobrol dan tertawa riang, Naoto hanya diam sambil terus memikirkan soal kasus ini.

"Naoto, cobalah rileks sedikit…" ujar Chie yang nampaknya lama-lama prihatin juga melihat Naoto.

Yukiko menanggapi, "Iya, terlalu memikirkan kasus itu tak baik untuk kulitmu…"

"Sejak kapan?" lontar Chie.

"Eh? Memangnya tidak pernah ya?"

"Tentu tidak…"

"O-oh, aku dengar gosip itu darimana ya?"

_**GUBRAK**_

Chie terjatuh dengan indahnya.

Rise berkomentar, "Apa jangan-jangan, kau memikirkan si setan menyeramkan itu ya?"

"Tepat…" sahut Naoto yang akhirnya bicara.

"Waa, ternyata benar, kau menyukainya 'kan? Hehe…"

"Eh? B-bukan itu maksudku—"

"Ah, mengaku sajaaa…"

"Serius, aku bukan memikirkan orangnya, tapi kata-katanya…"

"Apa? Dia baru menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"B-bukan! Aduh, Rise! Bukan itu! Maksudku, kata-kata dia tadi saat makan siang… soal kasus ini…"

"Ah, kau memang susah peduli terhadap cinta…"

"M-maafkan aku…"

"Ahaha, tak apa… hmm, jadi?"

"Yah, kupikir lagi, jika memang dia itu psikopat… bagaimana caranya dia bisa berada di dekat pemuda bernama Kakkei dan Agon itu? Apakah dia semacam terman dekat mereka begitu?"

"Yah, itu tak menutup kemungkinan.." komentar Yukiko, "Kuakui, dia cukup jenius…"

Naoto mengangguk, "Ya, otaknya memang luar biasa.. dia bukan manusia biasa…"

"IQ miliknya pasti tinggi.." Chie berpendapat, "aku saja tak terpikir untuk menebaknya psikopat…"

"Dia benar-benar sesuatu…" sahut Rise.

**~~**case on the way**~~**

~pemandian air panas; _boys room_~

Para pria juga terlihat sedang menyegarkan diri masing-masing.

"Teman-teman…" ujar Souji memecah keheningan. "sebaiknya, kita coba mengecek Mayonaka TV malam ini…"

"Tapi…" Yosuke berkomentar. "ini bukan di Inaba!"

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan, Yosuke? Entah kenapa, tapi… aku sangat penasaran…"

Kanji berkomentar, "Biasanya kalau Senpai sudah penasaran, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi…"

Teddie ikut menanggapi, "Yaa, Sensei memang hebat!"

Yosuke akhirnya menyetujui, "Baiklah, kita coba cek malam ini… jangan sampai ada yang ketiduran…"

Semua pun mengangguk mantap, lalu selepas mandi, mereka sempat membicarakan soal ini dengan para gadis, hingga para gadis pun terlihat setuju juga. Mereka semua sepakat untuk mencoba menonton Mayonaka TV malam ini.

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_1 menit menuju_ _tengah malam….._*

~Souji's room~

Souji mematikan televisi di kamar hotelnya. Ia mencoba memastikan, apakah Mayonaka TV benar-benar bisa terjadi di luar Inaba atau tidak.

Ia mencoba mengingat masa-masa dimana dia pertama kali bertemu teman-teman barunya saat di Inaba dulu. Ah, nostalgia yang indah…

Oh, sebentar lagi sudah waktunya…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

_**BZZT BZZZT**_

Souji terperangah. Layar berwarna kuning dengan gambar yang tak begitu jelas nampak terpamprang disana.

"I-ini…." Souji mendekat ke arah TV LCD besarnya itu. "Mayonaka… TV…"

Namun tidak terlihat gambar siapapun di sana…

Hanya ada sebuah lapangan amefuto dan sekolah yang menjulang tinggi dengan gaya bermodel Amerika.

_**BZZT!**_

Mayonaka TV pun selesai, dan saluran itu mati dengan otomatis.

Souji hanya ternganga dengan bingungnya. "Kenapa… kenapa tak ada siapapun? Apa maksudnya ini?"

_**TOK TOK**_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Souji. Souji membukanya.

"Naoto?"

"Yo, Senpai…"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Iya… tapi aku tak mengerti… kenapa yang muncul justru malah berupa tempat begitu… aku kira akan gambar seseorang.."

"Entah, aku juga masih belum mengerti dengan pasti… tapi… sudah dapat dipastikan, bahwa yang akan menjadi target korban berikutnya adalah yang bersekolah di sekolah itu.. dan sepertinya korban berikutnya juga merupakan pemain amefuto.."

"Sepertinya, semua anggota tim amefuto Deimon terancam keselamatannya.."

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu…"

"Sebaiknya kita tunda ini sampai besok… sekarang sudah sangat malam, sebaiknya kau tidur.."

"Ya, selamat malam, Senpai.."

"Ya, selamat malam…"

_**BLAM**_

Souji menutup pintu dan Naoto juga nampak kembali ke kamarnya.

Souji memutuskan segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur, dan memejamkan mata.

"Ada yang aneh… dengan Mayonaka TV sekarang…"

**~~**to be continued**~~**

Mayu: hmm, sudah apdetnya lama, ceritanya pendek pula! Tch… *mencak2 gaje*

Pie: yang tabah…

Mayu: Ah, ya sudahlah…. Pokonya, ditunggu review nyaaaa~

Pie: saya menantikan kedatangan anda semua di kolom review… *senyum mempesona*

Mayu: Kyaaaa, Pie-kuuuuuun! *mati*

Pie: *kubur Mayu*

Mayu: *bangkit dari kubur* hampir lupa! Maaf ya, tapi saya tak menerima flame! Arigatou, oyasumiii~ *tidur di alamnya dengan tenang*

Pie: oyasuminasai.. dan sekali lagi, jangan lupa review! *menghilang dengan mempesona (?)*

* * *

><p><em>Keep Spirit Up!<em>

_Mayu-chan_


	4. Taka is In Danger!

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 and Persona 4 Series Xovers**~~**

**~~**Mystery in Amefuto High School Clubs**~~**

**~~**I Don't Own Eyeshield 21 and Persona 4**~~**

**~~**Story by Mayu-chan and Pie-kun**~~**

**~~**Warning! Gaje, OOC, OC, abal, typo(s), etc**~~**

**~~**Genre: romance, crime, adventure, fantasy, horror, friendship, humor, parody, drama**~~**

**~~**Don't Like, Don't Read, man!**~~**

.

Pie: *tidur*

Mayu: *tidur*

…

Krik krik krik…

Mayu: *bangun* Hng? Aaah! Ternyata udah mulai! Pie-kun! Banguuun! OAO

Pie: *bangun* Apa sih—ah! Readers rupanya! Maaf, kelamaan tidur! Hahaha! xDv

Mayu: mungkin ini karena aku juga yang terlalu lama update nya.. maaf.. u.u

Pie: sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan… *senyum*

Mayu: kyaaa~ senyum Pie! *meleleh*

Pie: *sweatdrop* ya sudah, sebaiknya, kita segera balas dulu reviewnya.. here ya goes~

.

**Saki K**: ehehe, hebat 'kan, ada mayonaka TV di deimon? Kali2 jangan di inaba terus donk :p *plak*

**Kotaro Sasaki**: sippo, makasih dah review. Review lagi yaa.. xDD

**Yamano**: makasih, silahkan review lagi xDD

**Mami-chan**: iya deh, makasih. Review ya.. ._.

**Si males login**: kurang panjang ya chap sebelumnya? Gomen, saya coba perpanjang deh chap yang ini QAQ

**Samy Lazy Login**: iya, makasih ._.

**Anonymous**: udah gan :3

**Lala san Machiru**: pasti. Ini dah update kok xDD review lagi yah xD

.

Pie:yak, sekian balasannya untuk yang login dah saya bales lewat PM, dan sekarang mari lanjut ceritanya, sambil aku terus berusaha membangunkan Mayu.. ._.

Enjoy da fic~

**~~**case on the way**~~**

*_esok harinya…_*

~Breakfast Room Hotel; pkl. 08.00~

Di ruang makan yang nampak megah itu, suasana terasa sunyi senyap. Semua terlarut dalam khayalan masing-masing tentang Mayonaka TV yang mereka lihat tadi malam. Katsumi yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk makan, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan teman-temannya ini.

"Hn? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Katsumi sambil terus memakan rotinya.

"Apa benar…. Yang tadi malam itu.. Mayonaka TV?" gumam Naoto. "Rasanya berbeda sekali…"

"Tapi itu bisa memberi kita petunjuk, 'kan?" sahut Rise. "mungkin saja korban berikutnya yang di target adalah seorang siswa dari sekolah bergaya Amerika itu. Dan kemungkinan besar, sepertinya pemain amefuto juga."

"Itu mungkin saja…." Pikir Souji. "sebaiknya, kita segera pergi mengecek sekolah itu sekarang.."

Yosuke menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, "Bodoh, kita 'kan tidak tahu di mana letak sekolah itu!"

Naoto menoleh pada Katsumi, "Katsumi, apa kau tahu tentang sekolah di sekitar daerah ini yang bergaya ala Amerika?"

Katsumi merespon, "Sekolah bergaya Amerika? Hmm…. Ah, iya ada! Itu Teikoku! Tak jauh kok dari sini!"

_**BRAK**_

Semua anggota tim investigasi langsung serentak menggebrak meja, dan berkata, "Ayo kita kesana!"

"K-kalian semangat sekali…" Katsumi _sweatdrop_ dengan sukses.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka langsung menghabiskan sisa sarapannya, dan bergegas menuju Teikoku.

*_sementara itu…_*

~Ruang Klub Amefuto Deimon~

Seperti biasa, anggota amefuto Deimon tengah menikmati masa-masa istirahat mereka setelah latihan pagi. Namun ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya, Hiruma memanggil nama-nama yang bersangkutan, "Manajer Sialan, Anak Pendek, Monyet Sialan, Cheer Sialan! Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menuruti perintahku untuk mencari saluran aneh tengah malam itu?"

Suzuna menoleh, "Sudah. Tapi menurutku tidak ada yang aneh. Semua acara normal-normal saja.."

Sena mengangguk, "Iya, semua hanya acara tengah malam biasa yang sengaja dibuat untuk menemani mereka yang terkena insomnia.."

Mamori menepuk pundak Sena dan Suzuna pelan, "Aku sama dengan mereka, Hiruma. Aku rasa, aku tak perlu berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Hahaha…"

"Aku juga sama MAX!" ucap Monta.

"Tch…" Hiruma hanya berdecih ria. "Kalau begitu, kita harus tanyakan langung pada yang bersangkutan…"

Mamori, Monta, Suzuna, dan Sena hanya menggangguk menurut. Tak lama kemudian, mereka memutuskan siang nanti akan kembali menemui anggota tim investigasi. Untuk saat ini, mereka hanya kembali asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

*_kemudian…_*

~SMA Teikoku; pkl. 09.00; gerbang depan~

"Jadi ini SMA Teikoku itu…" itu lah komentar pertama Naoto saat melihat SMA Teikoku yang begitu besar dan megah. Lebih tepat disebut istana daripada sekolah.

"SMA Teikoku memang SMA yang paling top!" Katsumi nampak bahagia sekali, "dan tentu aku sangat suka salah satu anggota tim amefutonya!"

"Siapa?" tanya Teddie.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan rambutnya yang _curly_ datang menghampiri Katsumi dan kawan-kawan sambil menggenggam bola amefuto di tangannya. Ia kemudian bertanya, "Siapa kalian?"

"YAMATOOOOOO!"

_**BRUK**_

Katsumi kontan pingsan dengan indahnya dan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Katsumi!" Naoto panik.

""Katsu-chaaaan!" Rise juga terlihat panik.

"Kita bawa ke UKS!" saran Yamato yang kemudian menggendong Katsumi ala bridal ke UKS Teikoku.

Tim investigasi hanya mengikuti dari belakang sambil terbesit satu pikiran yang sama, 'Jika Katsumi sadar, dia pasti akan pingsan kembali..'

*_kemudian.._*

~SMA Teikoku; pkl. 09.15; Ruang UKS~

Rise, Yukiko, dan Chie memilih duduk di samping ranjang Katsumi. Sedangkan Naoto, Teddie, Souji, Yosuke, Kanji, dan Yamato memilih berdiri. Yamato menyenderkan tubuhnya yang atletis itu tepat di tembok.

Yamato memulai pembicaraan di situasi yang hening itu, "Jadi? Apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?"

"Kami ke sini untuk memastikan beberapa hal…" balas Naoto yang mulai masuk ke mode seriusnya.

"Memastikan?"

"Tepat."

"Apa yang ingin kau pastikan, eh?"

"Jadi, kau ini benar anggota dari klub amefuto Teikoku Alexanders?"

"Iya. Aku berperan sebagai _running back_. Memangnya kenapa? Dari logat kalian, sepertinya kalian sedang melakukan investigasi…"

"Kau pintar juga untuk bisa menebak dengan mudah hal seperti ini.."

"Jangan remehkan murid-murid Teikoku. Dan biar kutebak lagi, kalian sedang mencari informasi untuk menangani kasus pembunuhan itu ya?"

"_Correct._."

"_So, what's the main topic?_"

"_It's_—"

_**BRAK**_

"Yamato!" seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambutnya yang dikepang nampak datang dengan nafas terengah-engah bersama seorang lelaki jangkung yang memiliki rambut panjang dan bermuka datar.

"Karin, Taka? Ada apa?" tanya Yamato pada kedua temannya itu.

"Syukurlah, kau ternyata baik-baik saja, Yamato!" Karin nampak sangat panik.

"Memang kenapa?" Yamato nampak bingung.

Taka memberikan penjelasan, "Saat tadi kau pergi ke toilet dan meminta _break_, Karin merasa kau pergi terlalu lama ke toilet. Dia mulai khawatir, dan takut kau diculik oleh hantu toilet yang terkenal itu. Dia bertanya ke sekililing Teikoku, dan mereka bilang mereka melihatmu ke sini jadi Karin menyeretku kemari, karena katanya dia minta ditemani untuk menemuimu yang masuk UKS. Selain itu—

*_15 menit kemudian_*

—dan begitulah penjelasannya…"

Semua _sweatdrop_ di tempat kecuali Karin, Yamato, dan Taka sendiri.

"Kau tahu, padahal kau langsung ke intinya saja.. hahaha…" Yamato tertawa garing.

"Maafkan aku…" sahut Taka datar.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yamato?" tanya Karin.

"Biasa, fans… hahaha…" Yamato nampak pede.

"_As I thought_…" pikir Taka, "Jatuh pingsan lagi, ya?"

"Begitulah.. hahaha.."

"Tapi.." Taka melihat ke arah tim investigasi, "apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan? Mereka fansmu juga?"

"Bukan…" Souji menanggapi, "Kami datang ke sini untuk menanyakan beberapa hal."

"Apa maksudmu?" Karin nampak bingung.

_**SRET**_

Naoto beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, dan menghadap Taka lalu berkata, "Kami adalah tim investigasi yang akan menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai di kota Deimon. Dan kami mendapat sedikit _clue_, bahwa kemungkinan besar korban yang akan jatuh berikutnya berasal dari sekolah ini, khususnya terhadap anggota tim amefuto.."

Taka, Karin, dan Yamato sontak terbelalak.

"A-apa itu benar?" tanya Karin gemetaran.

"Ini baru kemungkinan, kami juga belum begitu pasti.." jelas Chie.

"Kenapa kalian bisa menyimpulkan kalau kemungkinan korban berikutnya adalah kami?" tanya Taka tegas.

Hening….

Tim investigasi jelas tak mungkin bisa menjelaskan tentang Mayonaka TV. Karena sekalipun dijelaskan, belum tentu mereka akan percaya.

"Hmm, kenapa kalian hanya diam?" tanya Yamato.

Yosuke berbicara, "Soal alasan, kurasa itu tak penting—"

"Jelas itu sangat penting!" potong Taka. "jujur saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Apalagi jika tanpa alasan yang rasional dan jelas."

"Bagaimana ini?" bisik Naoto pada Souji.

Souji terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah… akan kujelaskan alasannya…"

"Oi, oi, kau yakin?" tanya Kanji tak percaya.

"Sekalipun kita menyembunyikannya, mereka pada akhirnya akan segera tahu kebenarannya…" jelas Souji sambil menatap Yamato dengan tampang serius.

"Hoo… baiklah, kalau begitu ceritakan semuanya…" perintah Yamato.

Souji menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang awal kedatangan mereka ke Deimon, bagaimana mereka terlibat di kasus ini, dan sampai Mayonaka TV yang tadi malam mereka lihat.

…

…

"Kau… bercanda?" tanya Karin. "Mayonaka TV?"

"Hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu mana mungkin kupercaya…" jelas Taka. "sudah kubilang, aku hanya percaya pada kata-kata orang yang menjelaskan situasi dengan alasan yang rasional.."

"Kalian serius? Kalian tahu kemungkinan korban selanjutnya dari Mayonaka TV?" pikir Yamato. "tapi, itu memang hal yang terdengar asing di telingaku. Untuk membuktikannya, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita coba tonton?"

"Apa?" Taka dan Karin kaget.

"Kau.. kau serius ingin menontonnya?" tanya Taka.

"Untuk membuktikannya, tak ada salahnya 'kan? Itu satu-satunya cara. Daripada kita hanya terus beradu argumen tak jelas." pikir Yamato dengan senyumnya.

"_Now that you mention it_…" sahut Taka. "_okay, I'm gonna watch it tonight. If there's nothing happen, then I'm going to throw you all to the police station as a criminal_.."

"_Got it_…" jawab Souji mantap.

"Ngh…" Katsumi pun akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. "Y-Yamato?"

"Kumohon! Jangan pingsan lagi!" Yamato nampak panik.

"Hahaha, tak akan…"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah cukup baik. Maaf ya, aku merepotkan.. hahaha…"

"Tak apa-apa. Sudah biasa.. hehehe…"

Taka memasang _death glare_nya pada Katsumi, "Asal kau tahu saja, gara-gara kau, aku dan Karin jadi kerepotan mencari Yamato, dan waktu latihan kami tertunda gara-gara pembicaraan yang tak penting.."

Katsumi menunduk tanda menyesal, "Maaf…"

"Sudahlah, Taka. Dia 'kan hanya fans…" tegur karin.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang.." saran Taka. "lagipula, jam latihan sudah usai sedari tadi gara-gara perbincangan ini.. selamat siang.."

Taka pun beranjak pergi dari UKS dan segera ke klub untuk mengambil barang-barangnya lalu beranjak pulang.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku juga bergegas." Yamato pun beranjak pergi. Menyisakan tim investigasi dan Karin.

"Mau kuantar hingga ke depan gerbang? Teikoku itu cukup luas. Hehehe…"

"Terima kasih. Kami sangat terbantu,…" Yukiko membungkukkan badannya dan berterima kasih.

"Ah tak perlu begitu.. hehehe…" Karin tersipu malu.

"Sekarang aku baru sadar, Karin dan Yukiko punya kepribadian yang hampir sama.." pikir Katsumi serius seolah telah melupakan moment saat di _death glare_ Taka tadi.

Hingga akhirnya, tim investigasi beranjak meninggalkan Teikoku dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafè yang kemarin mereka kunjungi bersama tim Devil Bats. Sementara Katsumi memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel saja, karena dia masih merasa agak-agak puising.

~_Restock Café_; pkl. 12.00~

Semua anggota tim investigasi tengah berkumpul di sebuah meja makan dan mengulas kembali kasusnya.

"Jadi, kesimpulan hari ini adalah?" Yosuke bertanya dan memulai pembicaraan.

Naoto menjelaskan, "Menurutku, untuk kemungkinan korban, sepertinya adalah tiga orang yang tadi. Karena mereka sendiri yang bilang bahwa mereka adalah anggota dari tim amefuto."

Souji menambahkan, "Ya, mereka sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita menginterupsi jadwal latihan mereka…"

Chie menyahut, "Tapi, rasanya aku masih tidak percaya, kalau gadis yang bernama Karin itu adalah anggota tim amefuto. Apa yang bisa diperbuat gadis yang anggun nan rupawan seperti dia dalam klub amefuto yang begitu keras dan kasar?"

Naoto kembali menjelaskan sambil terlihat dia sedikit melakukan _browsing_, "Nama gadis tadi, Koizumi Karin. Dia adalah wanita berusia 16 tahun yang lahir pada tanggal 7 Juli. Tinggi badan 157cm. berat badan 44kg. Golongan darah O. dia memiliki satu Kakak laki-laki. Bench press nya 35kg. 40 yard dash 4.9 sec. meskipun ia terlihat sangat feminim, ia kenyataannya adalah seorang quarterback dari klub amefuto Teikoku Alexanders. Karin juga merupakan QB pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Teikoku. Dia juga disebut-sebut memiliki banyak fans dari tim Shinryuuji Naga."

Souji berkomentar, "Ternyata dia sangat cantik, kuat, feminim, dan memiliki banyak penggemar, dan juga cerdas…" tanpa disadari, Souji sendiri _blushing_.

Yukiko tertawa renyah, "Souji, wajahmu merona!"

Souji tersontak kaget, "D-diam!"

Kanji sekarang mulai mengeluarkan suara, "Hmm, tapi bagaimana mungkin gadis cantik seperti dia bisa dijadikan target pembunuhan? Aku rasa itu sangat tidak mungkin. Mengingat dia itu sangat baik kepada setiap orang."

"Aku juga tidak tahu…" pikir Naoto. "Hmm, tapi kurasa kau benar. Sebaiknya kita coba cari kemungkinan berikutnya.."

Rise memberikan saran, "Bagaimana dengan yang bernama Yamato itu?"

Naoto kembali _browsing_, "Nama lengkapnya, Yamato Takeru. Dia adalah kapten dari tim Teikoku Laexanders yang memiliki julukan Eyeshield 21. Dia mendapat julukan tersebut ketika belajar di Notre Dame, Amerika. Dia berlari menggunakan teknik yang disebut Caesar's Charge, jadi ketika berlari, dia tak bisa dihentikan dengan mudah. Bahkan ketika melawan pemain dengan jumlah yang banyak di depannya pun dia bisa mengguncang mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia juga bisa menggunakan teknik ini pada pertahanan, dan ia dapat menggunakan tangannya untuk menjaga lawan dari melarikan diri ke samping. Meskipun ia tidak dapat mencapai kecepatan empat puluh meter dalam 4,2 detik, ia dapat menggabungkan keseimbangan dan langkah-langkah crossover yang dikombinasikan dengan pemotongan langkah-langkah pada saat yang sama, dan jika ia memfokuskan semua energi, ia dapat mencapai kecepatan 40 meter dalam 4,2 detik."

Souji berkomentar, "Ternyata Yamato itu orang yang cukup hebat. Dia sangat jenius. Tak heran Katsumi tergila-gila padanya.."

Teddie sekarang bertanya, "Hey, hey, bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang berambut putih seperti benang itu?"

Naoto berpikir, "Taka? Hmm, coba kita lihat…" _browsing _kembali, "Nama lengkapnya Honjo Taka. Dia adalah _Wide Reciever_ dari Teikoku Alexanders. Dia adalah anak dari Honjo Masaru, yang dikenal sebagai pemain _baseball_ yang hebat. Saat masih kecil Taka selalu dilatih oleh Masaru. Taka merupakan siswa SMA di Jepang yang memiliki rekor melompat paling tinggi yang membuat dia terlihat seperti berjalan di udara ketika menangkap bola."

Souji hening sejenak, tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Yosuke berpikir, "Jika ketiga orang tersebut akan menjadi kemungkinan calon korban, menurut kalian siapa diantara mereka yang akan dihampiri si pelaku?"

Chie menyahut, "Satu yang jelas, Karin tidak mungkin. Dia pribadi yang sangat baik."

Yukiko menyanggah, "Itu mungkin saja. Terkadang orang baik juga bisa melakukan kesalahan pada seseorang hingga orang itu marah tanpa ia sadari."

Kanji menopang dagu, "Benar juga… tapi yang paling mendominasi, menurutku dua laki-laki itu… err, siapa tadi namanya? Oh, iya, Yamato dan Taka.."

Rise memberi saran, "Daripada terus menerus bepikir tanpa arah yang jelas, lebih baik kita segera makan saja.."

Teddie melirik makanan yang mereka pesan. Sepertinya semua sudah tersedia. Mereka pun langsung menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Terutama Teddie, yang terlihat tak kenyang sama sekali.

Di sela-sela acara makan tersebut, Souji berkata, "Kita cek lagi Mayonaka TV malam ini. Jangan lupa!"

Semua mengangguk mantap, dan acara makan kembali dilanjutkan.

…

"Mou, Hiruma! Sudah kubilang sebaiknya kita makan di tempat yang tadi saja!"

"Tch, tempat itu tidak berkelas! Lagipula, yang mentraktir 'kan aku, untuk apa kau yang repot hah?"

"S-sudahlah Kak Mamori, Kak Hiruma…"

"Berkelahi MAX!"

"Yaa~ ribut!"

…

_Sweatdrop_.

Ya, itulah yang dilakukan oleh anggota tim investigasi yang tengah makan bersama sambil mendengarkan acara ributnya Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Yaa~ lihat di sana!" Suzuna menunjuk kerumunan tim investigasi yang tengah makan bersama. "lebih baik kita bergabung dengan mereka saja! Supaya lebih asyik!"

"Ide bagus Suzuna! Ayo!" Mamori menyetujui, dan mereka langsung menghampiri tim investigasi yang sedang makan bersama.

_**SRET**_

Tak lama mereka langsung duduk manis dan memesan makanan begitu saja.

Hiruma terlihat sedang berinteraksi dengan pelayan, "Hey, pelayan sialan! Pesankan aku _steak_ beserta minumannya soda! Jangan lupa, untuk tagihannya, minta saja pada wanita detektif sialan yang berambut biru di sana…"

"AKU TAK AKAN MAU MEMBAYARKAN MAKANAN KALIAN!" Naoto langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Perempatan langsung muncul di kepalanya.

"Ayolah, kemarin 'kan aku sudah membayarkan makanan kaian, jadi sebaiknya kalian membalas budi padaku! Kekeke!"

"Aku lagipula menolak dari awal untuk makan bersamamu kemarin! Dasar setan tak tahu diri!"

"Jika kau tak mau, kenapa kau setuju begitu saja, eh?"

"ITU KARENA KAU PAKSA!"

"Ak tidak memaksa, hanya mengancam! Kekekeke!"

"BERHENTI TERTAWA SEPERTI ITU! TERTAWAMU TIDAK NORMAL!"

"Ini tertawaku, untuk apa kau mengomentari cara tertawaku, hah? Ini _crossover_, kau harus terima apa adanya!"

"Berisik! Sekalipun ini _crossover_, aku tak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan wajah setanmu itu!"

"Kalau begitu bunuh authornya saja, karena sudah beraninya membuat setan marah dengan mempertemukannya bersama detekif sialan yang SOK LOGIS!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil sok logis?"

"Kekeke, kenapa? Kau sudah berani menantangku, eh?"

Naoto menodongkan pistolnya, "YA! Dari awal, aku tak pernah takut padamu!"

Hiruma menodongkan AK-47 nya, "AYO! Kita berduel di sini! Kekekeke!"

_**BLETAK**_

Mamori langsung memukul Hiruma dengan sapu dari restoran. Sedangkan Yukiko memukul Naoto dengan buku menu.

"Hiruma! Ingat tujuan utama kita kemari untuk apa! Kita datang kemari bukan untuk mencari keributan!" Mamori mengomel lagi.

Yukiko tersenyum menyeramkan kepada Naoto, "Kendalikan dirimu, Naoto…"

Naoto langsung menurut, namun Hiruma malah berlanjut adu argumen dengan Mamori. Pada akhirnya, author lah yang menyuruh Hiruma diam dan dia menurut daripada gajinya untuk fic dipotong (?).

Hingga akhirnya, yang membayarkan makanan mereka adalah Naoto. Yah, sekali-kali tak apa 'kan, Naoto?

Setelah selesai makan, mereka langsung berdiskusi sebntar mengenai kasus pembunuhan.

"Hey, detektif sialan!" 'panggil' Hiruma pada Naoto.

"Hm?" sahut Naoto sambil meminum jusnya.

"Aku penasaran dengan acara aneh yang kalian bicarakan kemarin. Memangnya acara apa itu?"

"Acara?"

"Itu, yang di tengah malam itu…"

Mata semua tim investigasi terbelalak.

Naoto menanggapi dengan santai setelah melihat Souji mengangguk dengan mantap, "Oh itu.. Mayonaka TV maksudmu?"

"Mayonaka TV?"

"Itu memang acara yang tak mudah ditemukan. Kau cari hingga ke berbagai _channel_ pun tak akan bisa kau temukan.."

Mamori menanggapi, "Lalu, bagaimana cara kalian menonton acara itu jika tidak ada di saluran manapun?"

Rise nyengir dengan manisnya, "Matikan TV mu tepat jam 12 malam! Lalu pandangi layar TV mu, pasti acara itu akan muncul!"

Suzuna merespon, "Berarti cara menontonnya hanya dengan mematikan TV? Apa benar itu bisa?"

Sena mengangguk setuju, "Bagaimana bisa kita menonton acara TV yang disiarkan tapi TV kita dalam keadaan mati?"

Yosuke merespon, "Sudah, coba saja dulu!"

Monta yang justru terlihat tampak bersemangat, "Baik, akan kucoba MAX!"

Maka dengan pernyataan tersebut, acara makan selesai dan semua kembali ke alamnya masing-masing (?).

*_skip time…_*

~Kamar Taka; pkl. 00:00~

Taka iseng-iseng mencoba menonton Mayonaka TV sesuai anjuran Yamato. Ia juga telah diberi tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa melihat Mayonaka TV tersebut.

_**JPRET**_

Taka akhirnya mematikan TV nya. Kebetulan sekali hari itu hujan deras. Yang ia ingat, Mayonaka TV akan muncul ketika hujan turun. Benar-benar _timing_ yang pas.

Taka terus memandangi layar TV miliknya.

Hening….

Sudah jam 12 lewat 24 detik. Belum terjadi apa-apa.

"Tch, sudah kuduga, mereka cuma membual. Lagi pula mana ada Mayonaka TV? Jelas-jelas itu hanya trik mereka untuk bisa sok dekat dengan Yamato—"

_**CRIIING**_

Betapa kagetnya Taka ketika ia melihat TV nya yang mati itu tiba-tiba menyala sendiri!

"Inikah.. Mayonaka TV?" pikir Taka. Ia mencoba memperhatikan layarnya. Terlihat sangat jelas dan full color!

Dengan sekejap, ia jelas bisa mengenal tempat ini!

"I-ini 'kan…."

_**CKREK**_

Spontan Taka menoleh ke blakang.

Ke arah pintu kamarnya…

Ya, terlihat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak jelas dia siapakarena saat itu gelap sekali.

Setelah melihat orang yang masuk ke kamarnya itu, Taka langsung menoleh ke arah TV nya. Ada dirinya tepat di layar! Dirinya yang tengah memasang ekspresi kaget percis seperti sekarang yang tengah ia lakukan!

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Taka nampak bingung dan mencoba mencari tempat untuk lari di sekitar kamarnya. Namun sayang…

Nihil…

Pada akhirnya, Taka hanya bisa bersender di tembok. Ia terpojok.

Sementara orang itu terus mendekati Taka sambil memperlihatkan kilauan cahaya pisaunya yang begitu tajam.

"Tch, sial!" gerutu Taka sambil terus mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Hahaha! Mati kau! Musnah kau dari dunia iniii!" teriak si pelaku itu.

_**PSYUU~**_

Ia pun mengayunkan pisaunya tepat ke arah Taka yang tengah terpojok. Dan—

_**GREP**_

Taka langsung menggenggam lengan si pelaku dan menahannya sekuat mungkin.

"A-apa?" si pelaku nampak kaget.

"Aku tak akan mati semudah itu!" ujar Taka yang kemudian—

_**DUAK!**_

Ia menendang kaki si pelaku hingga ia terjatuh dan pisaunya terlepas!

Dan kemudian—

_**BRAK!**_

—pintu kamar Taka di dobrak oleh Yamato yang terlihat sekali habis berlari dari nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Dan akibat hujan deras, Yamato terlihat basah kuyup.

Si pelaku yang tengah dalam keadaan tengkurap akibat terjatuh tadi, langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taka, dan—

_**PRANG!**_

—ia memecahkan jendela kamar Taka, lalu langsung kabur melarikan diri.

…

Taka langsung mengelap peluhnya, dan menghela nafas lega.

"Huh… nyaris sekali tadi…" ucap Taka lega.

Yamato langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu, "Kau tak apa, Taka? Aku melihatmu di Mayonaka TV, aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu, makanya aku langsung bergegas kemari!"

"Tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa…"

"Syukurlah, ya Tuhan… aku sangat panik… maaf tadi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak.."

"Tenang saja, yang penting 'kan aku selamat.. hehe.." Taka mengambil pisau si pelaku. "Ini bisa kita jadikan barang bukti.."

"Iya, kau benar.."

"Bajumu basah sekali, sebaiknya segera kau ganti…"

"Oh iya,benar juga… aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini hujan.. aku pinjam bajumu dong!"

"Tentu ambil saja…"

Yamato pun membuka bajunya, dan telihatlah lekuk tubuh atletisnya itu ketika ia bertelanjang dada.

"Mana ayahmu? Belum kembali dari Amerika?" tanya Yamato mencari topik.

"Belum. Untuk sejenak, aku merasa agak takut karena sendirian di rumah.. haha.." Taka nyengir gaje.

_**GREP**_

Yamato merangkul bahu Taka dan memukul-mukul kepala Taka pelan. "Tenang kawan, 'kan ada aku! Hahaha!"

Taka memasang _death glare_.

Yamato langsung _sweatdrop_.

_**BRAK**_

sekali lagi, pintu kamar Taka terbuka, dan ternyata itu Karin! "Taka, apa kau baik-baik sa….ja…."

Karin langsung kaget melihat Yamato yang tengah merangkul Taka sambil bertelanjang dada di pojokan. "Syu-syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja bersama Yamato di sini… tapi…a-apa yang kalian lakukan di pojokan begituuuu?"

_**BUAK**_

Taka langsung menonjok Yamato. "Tenang dulu, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Yamato juga terlihat gugu[ smabil mengelus pipinya yang tadi ditonjok oleh Taka, "K-Karin, jangan salah paham!"

Karin langsung mengambil kesimpulan, "K-kalian.. kalian YAOI!"

"Tidaaaak!" teriakan Taka dan Yamato menggema di penjuru rumah Taka.

Tabah ya, Taka… Yamato….

**~~**to be continued**~~**

Pie: Yaa, ada sedikit bau yaoi disini.. wkwk.. tapi tak apa lah.. xD Yosh, segitu saja chap ini, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnyaaaa… dadaaah.. xDD

Oh iya, dan terima kasih buat wikipedia, karena sudah membantu saya dalam mencari data tentang karin, yamato, dan taka.. :D

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


End file.
